The present invention relates to an ornamental display toy and, more particularly, to such an ornamental display toy, which is combined with a desk clock.
FIG. 1 shows a regular crystal ball-like ornamental display toy. This structure of ornamental display toy 10 comprises a hollow base 15, a transparent spherical shell 13 supported on the hollow base 15, the transparent spherical shell 13 having a bottom opening 14 sealed with a gasket 12, a transparent liquid 16 filled in the transparent spherical shell 13 before sealing of the gasket 12, an ornament 11 mounted on the gasket 12 and suspended in the transparent spherical shell 13, and reflector chips 17 put in the transparent liquid 16 before sealing of the gasket 12. When the user shakes the ornamental display toy 10 and then puts it on the top of a table, the reflector chips 17 float in the transparent liquid 16 and then settle to the bottom of the liquid 16, simulating the flying of snowflakes. Please also refer to FIG. 2. A musical box 18 is mounted in the hollow base 15. The musical box 18 comprises a driving mechanism (clockwork) having a center shaft 19, a handle 20 coupled to the center shaft 19, a pinned barrel 21 coupled to the driving mechanism, the pined barrel 21 having pins 22 adapted to strike a metal comb (not shown) to reproduce sound upon rotation of the pinned barrel 21. Further, a transmission mechanism may be installed and coupled between the ornament 11 and the center shaft 19/the pinned barrel 21, so that the ornament 11 is moved (rotated, reciprocated, or oscillated) upon operation of the musical box 18. Similar exemplars are seen in US Pat. Nos. 5,110,636; 5,286,535; 5,338,583.
The aforesaid conventional ornamental display toys are simply used as ornamental means for display purpose to attract people. These ornamental display toys have no practical function.
It is one object of the present invention to provide an ornamental display toy, which works as an ornamental display device as well as a desk clock.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an ornamental display toy, which is detachable.
The ornamental display toy of the present invention comprises a hollow base, a transparent spherical shell supported on the base, the shell having a bottom opening sealed with a rubber gasket, a liquid filled in the shell before sealing of the rubber gasket, a transparent case interference-fit into a hole on the rubber gasket and suspended in the liquid in the shell, a clock holder inserted into the transparent case from the bottom side and secured thereto by a hook joint, an ornament covered on the transparent base leaving the clock of the clock holder visible from the outside of the ornamental display toy, a stepped socket mounted in the hollow base, a bushing covered with a bottom cover and detachably fastened to the inside of the stepped socket, and a musical box mounted on the bottom cover inside the bushing.